


Take a Hint

by hug_it_out_boys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sam, Stalking, Top Sam, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hug_it_out_boys/pseuds/hug_it_out_boys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a bit of a stalker problem.  Sam doesn't like it and has no qualms about stepping in to prove who it is Dean belongs with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Hint

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at [tumblr](http://hug-it-out-boys.tumblr.com/)

Sam flipped a page of the book he was reading through, flashlight trained on the text his sleep-addled mind was trying to comprehend before they reached the motel.  The only thing keeping him awake was the blaring of the radio and Dean’s rapid finger tapping against the steering wheel.  When he found himself re-reading the same sentence for the fifth time, Sam slapped the heavy book shut and dropped it to the floorboard.  

Dean smirked and glanced at him, his eyes catching the sheen of light from an oncoming car.

“Told you that shit’s boring as hell, man,” Dean said.  “We’re almost to the motel anyway.”

Sam turned off the flashlight and nodded in defeat.

As he leaned over to drop the flashlight in the backseat, he caught sight of a blue glow emanating from the pocket of Dean’s leather jacket.  Without a second thought, Sam reached forward and dug into his brother’s pocket, pulling out Dean’s cell phone. 

“Who is it?” Dean asked, his eyes never leaving the dark highway.

Sam blinked in confusion at the screen before looking up and frowning at his brother.

“ _You’re_ getting texts?”

Dean gave Sam an indignant look.

“I get texts!”

“From who?” Sam asked skeptically.

“From,” Dean paused and looked back out at the road.  “From people.”

Sam rolled his eyes before looking down and swiping the screen.  He tapped the icon informing him there were five messages received in the last eight minutes. 

“Since when do you get texts from someone named Owen?” Sam asked.  “And who’s Owen?”

Sam tapped open the inbox, barely registering Dean’s hand shooting out to grab his phone.  Working on little-brother instinct, Sam jerked the phone away and glared at Dean. 

“Give me the damn phone, Sam.”

Sam huffed out a laugh and twisted around until his back was to Dean, the phone still clutched in his hand.

“No way.”  Quickly, he began scanning the short text messages, smirking as his brother cursed and smacked his hand against Sam’s shoulder in frustration.  

Slowly, Sam’s humor dissipated as he read and re-read the texts.  His face suddenly felt hot, his stomach too tight and his vision began to blur.  Dean had become silent and the only sound in the car was the low thrum of music from the radio.  

Taking a shaky breath, Sam turned and held the phone out to his brother. Without a word, Dean took it and stuffed it back into his pocket, his face a stoic mask as he stared out the windshield.  

Sam swallowed hard as they pulled into the nearly empty motel parking lot and Dean turned the engine off, stillness filling the dark space of the car.   Both men sat silently, Sam’s hands fisted in his lap and Dean’s wrapped tightly around the steering wheel.

Finally, Dean broke the silence.

“Sammy, look-”   His voice seemed to catch in his throat when Sam looked up at him, anger snapping from the glare of his eyes.

“Who _the fuck_ is Owen, Dean?”

“ _Nobody_.  He’s nobody, Sam,” Dean began.   He pressed one palm against Sam’s knee and gave him an imploring look.  “He’s just some guy from the local P.D. I was trying to get info from and he asked me out, and I told him no, Sammy, I did.  But I thought it wouldn’t hurt to flirt a little, you know, sweeten him up to get him to talk.  I mean, I gave him my phone number, _but I swear_ , Sammy, I told him it was only for calling me in case another weird death came up!” 

The fear and hurt in Sam’s chest lightened in the face of Dean’s sincerity, but jealousy still burned beneath his skin as he jerked his knee away from Dean’s hand.  

“Since when do you ever flirt with guys, Dean?  And why the hell is he sending texts asking when he can see you if you told him no?”

A look of confusion crossed Dean’s face before he pulled the phone from his pocket, his eyes searching the messages on his phone.  Sam stayed quiet and waited, clamping his mouth closed as he watched Dean’s face in the bright light of the phone.  

Finally, Dean sighed and shut the phone off, tucking it back into his pocket. Sam blinked away spots of light from his eyes and tried to focus on the shadowed face of his brother.

“Well?” Sam asked after a full minute had passed.

“Fuck if I know, Sam.  I told the guy I wasn’t looking to hook up.  Guess he thinks he just needs to convince me.”  Dean looked up apologetically, his eyes filled with sadness and regret.  Despite his frustration, Sam knew Dean was telling the truth.  

Without preamble, Sam opened the passenger door and looked over his shoulder before stepping out.   

“You didn’t answer my question,” he told Dean, the corner of his mouth quirking up minutely.

“Which question?”

“Since when do you flirt with guys?”  

Hearing the teasing tone in Sam’s voice, Dean smiled in relief.

“Since I’ve had practice with _you_ , Sammy.”

Sam chuckled lowly and grabbed the book and his bag from the floorboard.

“You don’t _ever_ flirt with me, Dean.”

“That’s cuz you’re a sure thing, darlin’,” Dean answered with a cocky grin.  

Sam couldn’t help but laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~

After nine more texts, all announced with an increasingly annoying trio of beeps, Sam insisted Dean mute his phone.

“Sorry,” Dean grunted, before dropping back against his pillow and closing his eyes.  Within minutes, his soft snores and snuffles were the only sound in the room.

Sam lay awake, wishing he could do the same.  With his head pillowed on one arm and his other hand absently tracing the back of Dean’s hand, Sam stared up at the ceiling.  

He knew Dean hadn’t meant to lead this Owen guy on, that the flirting was nothing more than that, a game Dean was playing to work the case they were on.  But still, Sam felt irritation bubble up inside him at the way the text messages had increased the more Dean had ignored them.  Sure, the guy obviously didn’t know Dean was taken, but _Jesus_ , after fourteen texts, Sam was starting to feel on edge.  

Sam took a deep breath and slipped his fingers into his brother’s lax hand, focusing on the warmth and familiarity of the calloused fingers that twitched around his own.  With relief, he felt his body and mind relax, his eyes beginning to droop heavily.  

And then the ceiling lit up.

Blinking rapidly, Sam opened his eyes completely and tensed his muscles. Glancing around, his eyes landed on the phone.  The phone that was glowing. Because it was receiving a text.  At two in the _fucking_ morning.  

“You gotta be kidding me,” Sam murmured to himself.  He carefully reached over his brother’s sleeping form and grabbed the phone before lying back. 

Ten unread messages.  Sam opened the inbox and held his breath as he read.

**10:23 PM** **_Hey u getting my messages?_ **

**10:52 PM _U wanna grab a drink?_**

**10:53 PM _Or maybe a late dinner?_**

**11:19 PM _U must be busy.  Hope to see u tomorrow.  U going to be wearing that same suit again?  You looked hot_**

**12:01 PM _Let’s grab lunch tomorrow.  My treat_  **

**12:33 PM _I’ll be up late.  Call me_**

**1:06 AM _Can’t sleep.  Keep thinking about u  :)_**

****1:20 AM _U in bed already?  Wish I was there with u  ;)_**  
**

****1:58  AM _U playing hard to get?  I can definitely play with u if that’s what u want  ;)_**  
**

**2:09 AM _I can do this all night baby.  Call or text me before I come hunt you down_  
**

The last three messages made Sam cringe and a peculiar feeling of outrage filled his chest. Summoning all his willpower not to get out of bed and shoot every man in town named Owen, Sam closed the inbox and carefully placed the phone on the nightstand face down.  Turning on his side, Sam wrapped one arm around Dean, tugging him against his chest protectively.  Dean smacked his lips sleepily and rolled toward his brother, pressing his face against Sam’s neck before snoring again.  

~~~~~~~~~~

“That’s him?   _That’s_ the guy?” Sam asked incredulously. 

Dean glanced over at the police officer Sam was looking at and nodded.

“Yeah, that’s him.  Why?”  

Sam stared open-mouthed at Owen.  The man Dean had flirted with.  The man that was chasing Dean via text incessantly.  Owen was at least a half-foot shorter than Dean, his uniform hanging loosely from a rail-thin frame.  His hair, a shade darker than Sam’s, was greasy and thin, combed back from a pinched and bony face adorned with thick, black framed glasses.  As Sam watched, Owen licked his cracked lips before laughing loudly at something one of his fellow officers had said.  

“Really?” Sam asked doubtfully.

Dean rolled his eyes and straightened his tie before making his way to the counter.  

“Yeah, really.  Now, close your mouth and get your badge out.”

One hour and three crime scene reports later, Sam, Dean and Owen were standing alone in the employee lounge of the police department.  Sam sipped at the stale, lukewarm coffee he’d poured earlier and grimaced.  

“So, you guys get what you need?” Owen asked.

Sam nodded, but wondered why he even bothered.  Owen hadn’t taken his eyes off of Dean the entire time they’d been there.  Sam had tried his best to act the part of a professional FBI agent, never letting on that he knew about Owen and his seeming obsession over Dean.  

“Yep, sure did,” Dean answered brightly.  He grinned and smacked Owen’s shoulder, taking a not-so-subtle step back.  It was obvious Dean was being careful to stay at least an arm’s length away from the man.  Owen, however, didn’t seem to comprehend the distance and gave Dean a heated look, his gaze very blatantly lowering to Dean’s crotch. Sam felt his jaw drop yet again at the absurdity of the man’s inability to take a hint.  

“So,” Sam interrupted, clearing his throat and raising his voice.  “Guess we’ll get out of your hair.  Thanks again.  For everything.”

Startled at the reminder of Sam’s presence, Owen looked over with wide eyes before a flash of annoyance crossed his face.  Suddenly feeling smug, Sam gave a placating smile and set his coffee cup on the table.  

“Ready to go, Agent McGovney?”  Sam asked.

Relief written all over his face, Dean nodded adamantly and headed to the doorway.  He gave a quick wave over his shoulder to Owen right before Sam practically herded him into the hallway and out the front door.  

“I’ll see you later!” Owen called after them.  Sam resisted the urge to flip him off.

“Shit, I left those copies of the crime scenes,” Sam said just as Dean was getting ready to slide into the driver’s seat of the impala.  He turned quickly and began heading the short distance back to the building.  “I’ll be right back,” he called over his shoulder.  

Just as he reached the entrance, he heard Dean call his name and turned to see his brother standing next to the car, the driver’s door still open.

“Don’t start any shit, Sam,” he warned knowingly. 

Sam gave his brother a withering look that he hoped read as _don’t be ridiculous_ and made his way into the building.

Sam scanned the  front desk and windowed offices before giving a short wave and innocent smile to the officer standing at reception, mouthing _I forgot something_.  The officer, obviously not interested, waved him through and Sam made his way back down the hallway to the lounge.  

Owen was still there, alone and leaning against the window that looked out onto the parking lot.  The man had a predatory look on his face that made Sam’s skin crawl, and even though he wasn’t trying to be particularly quiet, Sam went unnoticed as he walked up behind him.  Glancing out the window, Sam wasn’t surprised to see that the only car visible was the impala, Dean sitting behind the wheel with his sunglasses on and head tipped back against the headrest.  

“What’cha lookin’ at?” 

Owen jumped and turned quickly, his eyes widening as he looked up at Sam.

“Shit!  You scared the hell out me.”  

“Yeah, sorry,” Sam said, being sure to keep any trace of sincerity out of his voice.

“You forget something?”  Owen’s eyes narrowed, his nose wrinkling in irritation and lips pressed together in annoyance.  

As a rule, Sam usually tried not to use his size to intimidate people.  He always felt that unless he was in a physical altercation, his words were much more powerful than his bulk.  For Owen, he’d make an exception.

Stepping forward, Sam angled Owen away from the window and into the corner of the room.  He had to stifle a grin as he watched the smaller man’s face fill with panic and confusion.

“Wha-”

Sam slapped his palm against the wall, his hand only inches away from Owen’s face.  Owen flinched and Sam smirked with self-satisfaction.

“Look, get him out of your head and quit sending him texts day and night,” Sam stated flatly.

Owen’s mouth opened and closed several times before he seemed to find his voice.

“I, I don’t know what you’re talking about, man.”

Sam narrowed his eyes and leaned in, hunching his shoulders just enough to make the other man feel trapped.  The smell of peppermint candy and sweat assaulted Sam’s nostrils.

“He’s taken,” Sam said lowly.  “So back.  The fuck.  Off.”

To Sam’s surprise, the fear diminished from Owen’s face and was replaced by an arrogant, thin-lipped smile.  

“Not what he told me,” Owen practically purred.  A thought seemed to suddenly dawn on Owen and his smile grew knowingly.  “Look, it’s not my problem if you haven’t made a move yet, man.  You snooze, you lose.  Dean likes _me_ , so you’re just gonna have to deal with it.”

Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but couldn’t help internally cursing Dean for being such an idiot sometimes. 

“Look, you can believe me or not, I don’t care,” Sam said through gritted teeth. “But I’m telling you, if you don’t leave him alone, I am going to come back here and beat you to within an inch of your life in front of everyone you work with. Not only will you _not_ have Dean, you also won’t have anyone’s respect.”

Owen gave Sam a look of indignation and opened his mouth, but Sam cut him off, lowering his voice to a deep growl.

“And if you think for one minute I give a crap that you’re a police officer, you can think again.  Do you hear me?”

Sam watched patiently as Owen seemed to fight a wave of emotions, finally landing on resignation.  He gave a short nod and looked down, sliding his hands into the pockets of his slacks.  For a moment, Sam almost felt sorry for him as he leaned back and took in the smaller man’s suddenly defeated form. 

Without another word, Sam left, absently grabbing a stack of files he’d left on the table earlier.  

~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Sam sat at the wobbly motel table and clicked through local news reports on his laptop.

“Hey, can I turn off the light?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Sam answered, his eyes never leaving the laptop.  

“You gonna come to bed some time tonight?”  

Sam looked up to see his brother, sans shirt, unbuttoning his jeans and tugging them down.  The vee leading down from Dean’s hips peaked out from the waistband of his underwear and Sam licked his lips at the sight of his brother’s soft skin.  Sam closed the browser on his laptop absently and stood up.  

“I think that’s a - “  Sam stopped as a flicker of movement outside the window caught his attention.  Squinting, he watched as the reflection of the small lamp in the room hit upon the square shape of a pair of glasses.   _That stupid ass._ Sam gritted his teeth and clenched his fists against his sides.

“You gonna finish that sentence, Sammy?”  Dean asked with a grin.  He held his arms out in invitation and winked.

Sam looked back at Dean and forced a smile, being sure to school his features for Owen’s benefit.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Sam told him.

“Well, then let’s go to bed.”  Dean wiggled his eyebrows and moved to turn off the single lamp on the nightstand.

“Wait!” Sam said more sharply than he intended.  Dean stopped and frowned at him.

“What?”

Sam moved closer and ran one hand lightly down Dean’s arm, keeping his facial expression calm and nonchalant.  

“Owen’s watching us,” he said softly.

“ _What_?”  Dean’s eyes narrowed and his mouth hung open.

“He’s at the window.”

Dean began to turn, but Sam gripped his arm tightly.

“Stop,” Sam hissed.  “Don’t let him know that we know.”

“What?  Why the hell not?”  

“Because he can’t take a hint.”

Dean looked at Sam as if he was speaking another language, but stayed still and kept his back to the window.

“So let me knock his ass out so he _does_ get the hint,” Dean growled.

“I have a better idea.”

“Which is what, exactly?”

Sam moved closer, his hands sliding around Dean’s hips and stroking the soft fabric of his boxer briefs before gently nudging his brother to turn slightly. Once he was satisfied that Owen could see everything from the angle they were at, Sam tilted his head down and brushed his lips softly against Dean’s.

“I think we should show him who you belong to,” Sam whispered as he moved his mouth to lightly run his lips against the day old stubble of Dean’s jawline.  

“Mmm.” Dean’s eyes fluttered closed, his hands tentatively reaching up to stroke Sam’s chest.  

Sam smiled as he felt his brother’s body begin to relax against his and he trailed slow, wet kisses down the side of his neck.  Dean’s breathing came faster as Sam nibbled at the smooth juncture between his shoulder and neck. When Dean’s fingers began to deftly undo the buttons on Sam’s overshirt, Sam leaned back and rolled his thumbs teasingly against his brother’s peaked nipples.  Dean’s breath hitched at the contact, his body arching into the touch. Leaning in for one more kiss, Sam let his hands drift to Dean’s ass, giving a gentle squeeze as he licked his way into his brother’s inviting mouth.  They both moaned against each other’s lips as Dean began to gently suck at Sam’s tongue, Sam’s cock growing harder and fatter inside his jeans.   After glancing over at the window surreptitiously to confirm that Owen was still watching, Sam broke the kiss and pressed his mouth against Dean’s ear.

“Get on the bed,” Sam ordered softly.

Dean tilted his head back, blinking owlishly through a haze of lust.

“W-, wait,” Dean said.  His forehead creased in thought and while he didn’t move away from Sam’s embrace, he didn’t give any indication he was going to get on the bed either.   “You really wanna … _you know_?  In front of that douchebag?”

“Yep,” Sam replied easily.  “But only if you’re okay with it.”  

Dean bit his lip and seemed to contemplate the situation as Sam waited patiently, hoping his brother’s exhibitionist kink would factor into his decision.  To help out, Sam slid one finger to the front of Dean’s underwear and traced the rock hard erection he found there.

“Just think how hot it’ll be, Dean,” Sam whispered, nipping lightly at his brother’s throat.  “He’ll have to watch me pounding your ass, wishing it was him, wishing he could make you scream and beg as beautifully as I can.”

Dean gave a low moan and Sam smiled to himself.  He doubted Owen would actually stand at the window that long, but he knew Dean would be getting off on the idea of being watched the whole time.  

With a decisive movement, Dean stepped back and hooked his thumbs beneath the waistband of his underwear.  He tugged them down quickly and moved to the bed, where he sprawled on his back and gave Sam a lascivious smile.  

“Well, let’s get the show started then, little brother.”  Dean gave his cock one long stroke and licked his lower lip slowly, his eyes moving up and down Sam’s body with barely contained excitement.  

Sam shook his head in amusement.  Once Dean had made a decision about something, there was nothing but determination in his actions.  Sam loved it. He stripped quickly, keeping his eyes on Dean as his brother bent his knees, leaving both feet flat on the bed and his legs spread.  Dean reached down and ran one hand over his balls before giving them a gentle squeeze, letting out a soft gasp of pleasure.  Dean was obviously getting worked up over the whole situation and Sam’s dick was completely on board with the show his brother was giving him. 

“Fuck, Dean,” Sam groaned as he dropped his underwear to the floor and took a step toward the bed.

“That’s the idea.  Now, get the hell over here before I start without you.”

Sam flicked his gaze to the window and was almost surprised to still see barely illuminated movement at the corner of the window.  The blind was drawn three-quarters of the way down and Sam could only imagine that Owen was having to practically crouch in order to see anything.  

Once again, Sam turned his focus to Dean.

“On your stomach, baby,” Sam said as he slid one knee onto the edge of the bed.  

Dean gave a soft smile before doing as he was told.  They only used pet names during sex and Sam always took full advantage of it because he knew that Dean secretly loved each and every endearment he uttered.

Straddling Dean’s thighs, Sam ran his hands reverently over the curve of his ass and up the supple skin of his back.  He thought about how Dean must look to Owen, stretched out like this beneath Sam, giving himself over and trusting him completely with his body.  The idea made Sam’s cock twitch and he gave a soft moan before leaning down to lick and kiss the muscled back on display. Sam swirled his tongue over the salty warmth of Dean’s skin and closed his eyes, reveling in the taste of his brother against his mouth.

“So good for me, sweetheart,” he uttered against Dean’s spine.  His brother hummed and turned his head to the side, pushing his ass up slightly.

Taking the hint, Sam moved down, trailing the tip of his tongue along the warm curve of Dean’s lower back until he reached the cleft of his ass.  Grasping Dean’s ass cheeks and nudging his knees apart, Sam spread his brother open and didn’t waste a single second before pressing his mouth against the pink rim of his brother’s opening.

Dean gasped quietly and Sam felt the muscles of his legs tense for a moment before going lax.  Encouraged, Sam licked and sucked, letting his spit soften Dean’s hole before sliding the tip of his tongue inside and groaning loudly at the heat he found there.

Dean pressed his forehead against the pillow and whimpered, his body already trembling with pleasure.  Sam lifted his head momentarily and squeezed his brother’s ass.

“Let me hear you, baby,” Sam rasped.  “Want everyone to know how good I make you feel.” 

Sam dropped back down and fucked Dean rapidly with his tongue, enjoying the taste and feel of his brother against his mouth.  Dean did as he was told, moaning and gasping Sam’s name loudly over and over again while Sam kept up his frantic rhythm.  

Once Sam had Dean writhing beneath him, trying his best to grind his cock against the friction of the bed, Sam moved back.  He chuckled when Dean whined loudly at the loss of Sam’s mouth and gave a sharp smack to one of his ass cheeks.

“Ow!   _Goddammit_ , Sam,” Dean grumbled.  

His complaint was ignored as Sam grabbed his hips tightly and pulled him up onto his knees.  Dean immediately moved to press his palms flat against the bed, putting himself on all fours, but Sam gripped the back of his neck gently and nudged his head back down to the pillow.  Glancing over his shoulder, Sam quickly looked for the tell-tale sign of Owen.   _Well, I’ll be damned_ , he thought as he saw the silhouette of the man’s head appear in a flash of brightness created by the headlights of a car coming into the motel parking lot. Hastily looking back down, Sam ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and leaned down to give a quick kiss to his shoulder.  

“Don’t move, babe” he told him as he moved away to search through his duffle bag on the other bed, leaving Dean with his ass in the air and shoulders pressed against the mattress.

“Fucker,” Dean muttered as he turned his head to watch Sam.  Sam grinned at the knowing smirk on Dean’s face as he pulled the lube from his bag and slowly made his way back to the bed.

“What?” Sam asked with feigned innocence.  “I just want him to get an eyeful of what he’s missing out on.”

Dean huffed out a laugh and wiggled his ass, jumping a bit when Sam landed another quick slap against it, followed by a rough squeeze.  Sam slid between his brother’s legs and bit his lip in anticipation.

“Possessive much?”  Dean teased.

“You have a problem with that?”

“Fuck, no,” Dean replied before pushing back against Sam’s crotch and burying his face in the pillow.

Sam’s breath hitched at the motion, watching as his cock caught for a moment on the rim of Dean’s hole before sliding along the cleft of his ass.

With quick and practiced motions, Sam slicked up his achingly hard cock. Teasing Dean’s hole with the tips of his lubed fingers, Sam dropped the bottle to the floor and nudged Dean’s knees farther apart with his own.  Slowly, he traced the rim and after a few moments stilled his movements completely as Dean began to push back, engulfing two of Sam’s fingers with a gradual, smooth motion. Dean groaned and shivered at the feeling and Sam murmured words of encouragement as he watched his fingers slowly disappear into his brother’s body.

“Jesus, Dean, that’s so hot, watching you just fuck my hand like it’s a toy.”  

Before long, Dean had taken Sam’s fingers down to the last knuckle and was fucking himself with a languid rhythm, Sam still not moving his hand and letting Dean use his fingers however he wanted.  After a few minutes, Dean’s movements became more frantic and his soft breaths turned into shallow panting sounds.  The squelching noises in the room became more pronounced as Dean fucked himself harder against Sam’s hand.

“You want more, baby?”

“ _Please_ ,” Dean groaned in frustration.

“Another finger, or you want my cock?”

Dean gave a long moan and pushed back against Sam’s hand harder. 

“Cock,” Dean managed to gasp out.  “Need it, Sammy.  So bad.”

Moaning at Dean’s eagerness, Sam slid his fingers out and kissed Dean’s lower back in apology when his brother gave a soft whine of discomfort.  

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” Sam said soothingly.  “Fill you up so good, I promise.”

Lining himself up, Sam pressed one hand against Dean’s shoulder and pushed in slowly.  Sam tipped his head back and closed his eyes, gasping loudly as the pressure and heat of Dean’s body wrapped around his cock.  Dean gripped the sheets tightly and bowed his back, his breath becoming even more labored.

“Oh my God, baby,” Sam moaned out as he finished sliding all the way inside. “You always feel so fucking amazing.”

As Dean adjusted and relaxed, Sam stroked his back with light, loving touches.  After a few moments and deep breaths, Dean gave a short grunt and clenched around Sam’s cock.

Sam started out slowly, basking in the feel of Dean stretched tightly around him and the sounds of pleasure coming from his brother’s mouth.  Before long, Dean began to squirm beneath him and rolled his hips, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from Sam.

“Faster, Sammy,” Dean begged.  “Need you to pound me like you said you would.”

Stretching forward, Sam nuzzled the back of Dean’s neck lazily.

“I bet he’s still watching us, Dean,” Sam whispered through ragged breaths. “Watching you be such a good little cockslut for me.  Taking my dick so good. Wishing it was him fucking your perfect ass and stretching your hole so tight.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Dean whined.  “Please, Sammy, _please_.”

Never one to deny his brother anything, Sam straightened and clutched Dean’s hips, tilting them up just enough to change the angle.

The first thrust against Dean’s prostate elicited a muffled scream and Sam reached down, tugging the short strands of his brother’s hair to get his attention.

“I said be loud, sweetheart,” Sam demanded, stilling his motions long enough to watch Dean turn his head, his eyes dazed and mouth slack.  As soon as Dean gave a slow nod of understanding, Sam moved back and set a harsh pace, pounding into Dean hard and fast, grinding his cock as deeply into his brother as he could.

With satisfaction, Sam drank in the sounds of Dean’s screams and moans, loving the way his brother broke apart beneath him.  A sheen of sweat had formed on both of their bodies and Sam slid his hands over every inch of Dean’s skin he could reach as he continued his brutal pace.  Dean tugged the sheets with white-knuckled fists and sobbed out Sam’s name over and over again, his mind seemingly lost to the sensation of Sam’s cock slamming in and out of his body.

“So gorgeous like this,” Sam breathed out.  “So good for your little brother, you know that?  Love you so much, love seeing you lose it like this for me.”

Dean shuddered and licked his dry lips, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Sam,” Dean panted out, his voice strained and desperate.

With that one word, Sam knew what Dean was asking for.  

“Let me,” Sam told him.

Sam leaned forward, pressing his chest against Dean’s slick back and continued fucking him with hard, shallow thrusts.  Reaching down, he wrapped one hand around his brother’s throbbing cock and stroked it quickly, his other hand moving up to grip the back of Dean’s overheated neck.

As Sam’s climax began to twist and spark inside him, he closed his eyes tightly and tried to hold on for just a little longer, his hand giving a short squeeze to Dean’s cock before thumbing the slit and spreading the precome he found there around the throbbing head.  His brother’s body shook beneath him, his back heaving with the effort to breathe.  Matching the rhythmic thrusts of his hips, Sam renewed the rapid strokes over Dean’s cock.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Sam pleaded.  “Need you to come for me.  Need to hear you scream my name.”

Dean suddenly tensed beneath him and Sam heard his brother inhale deeply just before the cock in his hand twitched and spasmed, warm streaks of come hitting his fingers and the bed.  Dean’s breath stuttered for a moment before his back arched, his neck stretching tight in Sam’s grip.  

The sound of Sam’s name screamed out hoarsely pushed Sam over the edge. He let himself fall into waves of pleasure, his orgasm paralyzing him with its intensity as he let out a wordless cry.  

Sam lost track of time, his full awareness focused only on the heat and stickiness of Dean’s skin and the sounds of their labored breathing.  A small tickle at the back of his mind made him feel as though he should be remembering something, but he was just too damn tired to care.

Dean’s grunt and a gentle nudge from an elbow brought Sam back to the present.  With a low groan, he slid out of his brother and rolled onto his back, covering his eyes with his forearm.  The bed shifted and he felt Dean press against his side, his head pillowed against his shoulder.  Sam hummed at the feel of Dean’s breath against his neck and wrapped his free arm around his brother.  

“Sam.”

Sam grunted.

“ _Sam_.”

“It was great, Dean,” Sam mumbled sleepily.  “Love you.  Let’s clean up later.”

Dean let out a soft laugh and Sam smiled happily at nothing in particular.

“Think he stayed for the whole thing?” Dean asked.

“Huh?”  Sam furrowed his brow in confusion and wished vehemently that Dean fell asleep right after sex just like every other guy on the planet.

“For fuck’s sake, Sam, _really_?” 

“Wha-” Sam dropped his forearm from his eyes and looked over at Dean with sudden clarity.  “Crap, I forgot.”

Dean rolled his eyes and flicked one finger against Sam’s forehead.

“No shit, Sherlock.”

Quickly, Sam bolted from the bed and opened the door, stepping out to look for Owen’s presence at the window.  Feeling almost disappointed at the absence of the voyuer, Sam scanned the parking lot, squinting through the darkness.  Briefly, he caught sight of someone disappearing around the corner of the building and smiled to himself.

“Uh, Sam?”

“Yeah?”  He called over his shoulder.

“You trying to give the entire motel a show now?”

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, a trio of beeps emanated from Dean’s phone.  Glaring, Sam picked it up and swiped the screen.  

One unread message.

“Dumbass,” Sam muttered as he opened the inbox.  

Barely aware of the sound of the shower turning off, Sam read the text and couldn’t help but smirk.  

**9:32 AM _If u ever decide to dump the giant asshole, give me a call_**

“ _More_ texts?”  Dean asked incredulously from the bathroom doorway.

Sam looked up and smiled as his brother ran a towel over his hair.  With a quick tap, Sam hit the delete button and dropped the phone to the bed before standing up to give Dean a chaste kiss on the mouth.

“Nope,” Sam answered.  “Think he finally got the hint.”


End file.
